


Wayward girlfriend

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Chapter 1: Training session with Sam and build up of eventual affection.Chapter 2: All the tags you came for ;)Chapter 3: More Sam fluff, because we cannot get enough.Chapter 4: Confessions, more fluff. Sam and you are in love.





	1. Chapter 1

_Sam and Dean were living near Bobby' place for an entire year to keep an eye of demons closely. When they would go for a job, they would try to come back within a week. Dean finally had to overcome his fear of planes for the greater good, since he wouldn't dare leaving Sammy and Bobby alone. He was too afraid to lose them._

_One day, a newbie hunter came to Bobby as asked for guidance . Y/N was a badass woman , she had natural instincts to spot demon-posessed people from real people, hence she was useful. Her skills had place to improve, so after a few days, Bobby told Sam to train her for hunting. Sam agreed partly because this was for the greater good and partly because he was a devout feminist who wanted Y/N to kick ass. Yet one day, he developed feelings for Y/N without realizing it._

* * *

**~1 month into training~**

"You're late Y/N", Sam smiled at you despite his good nature.

 You tried not to test his mood since you were a little afraid of him, "Sorry, I got held up by dad. He lost his socks." You smiled a little ,apologetically. 

He shook his head and chuckled, "Well in case of such emergencies, I have nothing to say to you." 

You stopped for a second to admire his dimples. No matter how tough he seems (and he indeed is strong), there is something about him that just spreads warmth. He isn't one to unnecessarily make anybody uncomfortable. Yet , you find him a little intimidating. It could be the height, the occasional smirk or the sexy back muscles during trainings that just bless your eyes sometimes. 

He probably doesn't get shirtless just to flaunt his body to you , but you are definitely not complaining. 

* * *

**~6 months into training~**

"I can take you!", you declare to Sam after a debate between Sam and Dean about how strong you have become. 

Sam, a devout feminist, argues that you can take him with your training so far. Dean thinks you are still a rooky and cannot touch a huge hunter like Sam. 

Dean shook his head, but Sam said, "I know you can. I won't go easy on you, but all the best." 

You shoot a glance at Dean as if to say " watch me jerk", and then skillfully dodge Sam's obvious attempt at making you lose your balance.

Sam generally goes for the leg when it comes to you. He likes to disbalance, not harm. After all, you aren't a monster. Humans aren't fought in the same way demons are. 

You, however, do not show mercy. Sam is 6 inches taller than you and his structure is huge .You cannot afford to go easy, so you attack his torso, at the same time knocking his feet off the ground.

He was successful in taking your punch but as a result, didn't anticipate the leg twist. As his huge body hit the ground and his head was about to hit the floor, at the last moment,  _you rushed below his body and shielded him from hitting his head. His head was now on your lap, and he gasped at you._

"Well done! " Sam said.

"Not bad, rooky", Dean nodded.

Sam got up on his feet and shrugged at Dean as it to say, "I told you so."

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**~9 months into training~**

Dean was convinced that you and Sam were dating. Whenever he mentioned that you were like, "I wish" . The reason behind his suspicion was the following incident just a few days before:

After training, Sam insisted on getting smoothies together. It was turn for your treat, so you ordered a mango smoothy for yourself. Sam was a chocolate person, and he let you take a few sips from him (wink).

After the smoothy outing, you and Sam sat on the sofa beside each other and watched TV.

"What do you wanna watch?", Sam asked casually, his head was resting on your shoulder (just like friends do, right?)

"If I say MasterChef Australia, are you gonna let me watch? " You smiled at his huge figure cuddling into yours like a baby.

"Mm-hmm", he purred softly and closed his eyes. His shoulders were resting against two cushions and he snuggled his head into you shoulder a little closely.

You reduced the volume of the TV to a bare minimum so Sam can get his rest.

You relaxed into his embrace in a second, and absentmindedly ruffled his hair. If he were awake, you would've never done it. But you are suspicious that Sam knows you do this sometimes. He never objects, probably secretly enjoying you touching his hair.

Dean walked in on you two snuggling on the sofa watching TV and a half asleep Sam, in an hour. He yelled, "Morning lovebirds!" at 6 pm.

Sam woke up in an instant and groaned. He muttered a soft "sorry" to you since he was practically grabbing you like a teddy bear. You shook his head to show that you don't mind and glance at Dean, "real classy Dean. He was napping."  

"And I wanted the room to myself, but we don't always get what we want, sugar", Dean chuckled at the two of you, but said nothing more.

* * *

~ **More than a year have passed since you have known the Winchester brothers~**

Sam finally told you that your training was complete. Then you looked at him in a way you never dare to before. You would miss him, more than anything. But then he surprised you.

"I don't want us to not see each other just because we won't train anymore." He gazed at you.

You nodded, " Of course. We can get smoothies too!" You did not want to get your hopes up, so you replied in a friendly way.

Sam walked towards you, closing the distance. You held your breath. Then he tucked a lock of hair behind your ear and said, "I think we both know that is not what I meant Y/N." His eyes were so damn beautiful and tender .

You blushed a little. Sam pulled you into a hug without another word. You instantly sighed and melted into it.

"You smell so good", you dared to say.

You could sense Sam's smile, you imagined his dimples. Then he pulled back a little and there were those adorable dimples, right where they should be.

Sam's arms were still around your waist, firm but gentle, "So do you, always." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew you two would get together, sooner or later", Dean told you when he found out that Sam finally made a move. You were so happy that you hugged Dean and he happily hugged you back, just for a second though.

"Did Sam tell you about this new job by the way?" You ask Dean.

Dean nodded, but didn't tell you much. Just that a few people going missing, vanishing out of thin air.

For some reason Dean stayed back, but let you two take the Impala. You and Sam were shocked, but assumed that he was allowing you two free time.

"It's a moderately easy job, I suppose. I'll let you take on whatever monster we meet", Sam tells you while getting on the driver's seat.

You were excited, " I'll do good, you'll see. I'm gonna make you proud." You declared while buckling the seat belt. AC/DC were on the radio.

Sam grins and pulls you closer by your arms. "I'm already proud", he lifts your chin slowly and touches your lips with one of his fingers, teasing you. Then his lips presses into yours, softly but in a needy way that made you giddy. You took your seatbelt off and put your hands on his legs. His nose was smashed against his face because of your kiss, and he chuckles into it. 

Then you both start giggling. After a minute of chuckling and giggling, you guys break apart and sigh.

"We really are dorks, Dean is right"  says Sam. He moves over to you and buckles your seatbelt for you. As his face was close to yours, you steal a little kiss on his temple. He adoringly looks at you.

Then he raises his eyebrows as if thinking something.

"What?" You ask.

"It's just that, I have spent all this time with you but today you're different." He says.

You blush, " I think it's because we kiss each other now."

Sam laughs and shakes his head, "I'm glad we do, but that's not it. You look at me, like you never did before."  

You sigh, here we go. Time to tell him the truth.

Sam senses the sigh, "What? Tell me. Is there anything you're not telling me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has an effect on people around him, especially women. He however, has always been oblivious to how he affects women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth chapter is mature.  
> M rating.  
> I really am sorry, but not reading this won't cause any problem in the story.  
> Basically Y/N tells Sam that she found Sam hot from the beginning.  
> Don't read ahead if you're below 13 years of age.

"Intimidating? Me? But...I never..." Sam was at a lost.

" If it's any consolation, I find it sexy", you try to calm him down.

You just told Sam how you felt around him since you met him. He had a serious, intimidating and no-bullshit air about him. He thinks that he is a soft baby, well, that too.

"I never said that I didn't like you. You were approachable too. I just never worked out the courage to, you know, say anything out of line. That is why I never asked you out. I thought you wouldn't allow stuff like that. ' you confess. 

Sam was confused, "Okay. But just so you know, I was always interested in you. Do you think I watch MasterChef with everybody? That I'd cuddle with anyone when I'm tired?" He seemed a little upset.

"I'm sorry if I have upset you Sam", you tell him.

He seemed genuinely sad now, " No! I don't expect you to apologise everytime I frown. I didn't mean it. You're supposed to be annoyed by me, or laugh with me; but not fear me! I am a freak as it is, now I find out that.. ."

You press your fingers to his lips, " shhh. You're worrying too much love. When I said " intimidating, I meant in a sexy way. You have an effect on girls around you. The way waitresses and bartenders give you extra fries or shots, the way that librarian couldn't stop smiling when you were issuing that history book; I was smitten by you. Not afraid. If I was afraid, it was only because I wanted you to like me. Now you do. "

 " I always did", he told you. Then he pulled you closer.

"I don't really care what others think of me, you know. I just never want you to be anything but your happiest self around me." Sam says against your hair, kissing the top of your head.

You sighed and breathed into his chest, "I love you." 

Then you froze. 

It took him a second too long to say, "I love you babe." 

* * *

Sam asked you if you were sure, and you assured him.

He slowly took your jacket off and kissed your neck softly. There were goosebumps all over your collarbone which he traced with his long fingers.

"So gorgeous",  he murmured. You blushed.

Your cheeks were going to be a deep pink for the rest of the night for blushing all the time, you were sure.

"Relax babe , breathe",  Sam soothed you since you were a little stiff from being so nervous.

You gather a little courage to say, "You look perfect" , taking his shirt off and looking at his shirtless chest. He was perfect, like a Greek god.

Sam smiled and kissed your palm, you put your palm on his bare chest. As you took him in with your eyes, Sam stared at your half naked form. You only had a sleveless tank top on.

With your nod, he took it off. Sam carressed your back with his palm and drew circles. He was going very slow, because he wanted it to be perfect for the two of you.

You pressed your face against his bare chest and kissed his collarbone, while he was drawing on your back.

Then he slowly carried you to his bed and put you down. Your hair was a little messed up.

"Bed hair makes you look sexy", Sam said in a hoarse voice. You blushed again and placed both your arms on his shoulders. Then you touched his hair and ruffled them. You pulled him close and he obliged. There was lust in his eyes, he wanted you.

Kissing your eyelids, he tried his best not to crush you while being on top. Then he softly pulled you by your waist and went under. Now you were on top, and you giggled a little.

You kissed the top of his nose, which seemed to make Sam glad.

"You look happy", Sam hummed.

"I am happy Sam. My Sam."  You told him. He put his hands on both your thighs, which made you weak on your knees.

You couldn't hold yourself up anymore, the urge was too strong. You collapsed on top of him and he put a blanket over your bodies to hide from the cold night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback Sam stans!  
> Tell me everything that came to mind while reading this.  
> Did you blush? Have butterflies in your stomach like I did while writing this?  
> What else would you like to do with Sam? ;)  
> You could request me one shot ideas, I might take you up on them.


End file.
